Skin
by storyfreak
Summary: Here is what happens when Bella can't stand to live without Edward any more. This is how she spent her last days alive. Review if you want me to write one on Edwards POV
1. Story of my Life

**Well people here is another Twilight fic that I just kind of thought up when I was listening to this song. Its call skin by Alexz Johnson if you want to listen to it. Anyway here is Skin.**

Bella sat in her tiny apartment with all the lights off but the lamp sitting on the desk where she was sitting. A lit cigarette in her left hand, her right was moving furiously across the paper sitting in front of her.

_I drift away to a place _

_ Another kind of life_

_ Take away the pain_

_ I create my paradise_

Her hand paused a moment as she remembered the way his arms felt around her. Making her feel safe pressed against his hard cold chest. She crossed her hands and pressed her thumbs against her temples trying to keep the tears from falling, just as they did every time she thought of him.

_ Everything I've held _

_ Has hit the wall_

_ What used to be yours_

_ Isn't yours at all_

'Why did you have to leave Edward?' Bella thought as the tears kept falling down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking in her silent sobs.

_Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting_

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

The cigarette slipped from her hand and fell on the desk and continued to glow red. She moved her hair away from her face where it had fallen during her crying and looked at the soft glow. She just stared at it a moment before picking it up. "Not yet." She said as she stamped it out in the ashtray, before lighting another and continued to write.

_So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been_

She thought back to the meadow where Edward would always take her when they needed to be alone. She remembered the way he would hold her close if they danced or cuddled. Bella had even lost a pair of underwear there once when Edward had gotten a little carried away. He had stopped just before actually committing the act and she remembered how frustrated she had been with him. She also remembered how she felt so inferior to the way he looked compared to her. He was a god and she was a peasant.

_Braids have been un-tied  
As ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste_

Bella raised her hand to her eyes and it came away damp, she hadn't even realized that she had started crying again. The tears glimmered red as she remembered the day she was changed.

Flashback

"Edward please…I know I'm ready for this. We're in the middle of nowhere with your family. I don't understand why you won't do it." Bella said her hands on her hips as she paced around the cabin.

"I don't know why Bella. I just can not bring myself to ruin you." Edward said head in his hands where he was sitting the chair that Bella paced in front of.

Bella stopped then and went to kneel in front of Edward her long jean skirt folding around her legs on its own.

"You won't ruin me Edward. You'll be making me better." She said and leaned in to kiss him. "Please Edward I want to be with you forever." Bella wrapped her fingers in his hair pulling herself close to him.

Edward went to his knees pulling her even closer fisting some of her hair while the other hand went around her back. Bella felt the familiar tightening in her lower abdomen and prayed Edward would help relieve it this time. He puller her hair hard enough to break the kiss pulling her head to the side to place fluttering kisses along her throat. He continued down where he gently took one of her already hardened nipples in his mouth through her tank top. Bella arced her back and moaned softly in response to this while his other hand cupped her other breast gently, kneading it.

Bella bit her lip to try and keep quiet and let Edward decide what to do, but kept her hands fisted in his hair. Edward pulled away suddenly and gently laid her down on the floor. He moved down her body to her skirt and started undoing the buttons and pushed the zipper down with his teeth. When it was all undone he pushed it down her hips gently drinking the sight of her pale skin under his hands. Edward kissed back up her leg slowly gently nipping skin every now and then until he got to her deep purple boy shorts (Alice's idea). He smirked up at her before he ripped them from her making her gasp when the cool air hit her heat.

Bella didn't have time to recover when he began to lick and finger her gently. Bella groaned deep in her chest and bucked her hips off the floor to get him closer. His tongue flicked along her clit and her lips as he worked his fingers in and out of her faster and faster. Bella felt the pressure building in her and knew that she wouldn't last much longer. Edward must have sensed this because he pulled away from her and moved back up her body kissing her passionately letting Bella taste herself.

Edward moved to quickly get his jeans off, as well as his boxers before he pulled Bella into another kiss while he slowly moved into her. She gasped at the momentary pain when he was completely in her. Edward paused a moment letting her adjust but Bella didn't wait long. She began bucking her hips against his trying to make him move. He obliged and began at a slow pace letting her feel every inch of him. Soon she was begging him to go faster and harder as she wrapped her legs around his hips to pull him to her.

Edward continued to pick up the pace with Bella's encouragement. Bella felt her release approaching and managed to pant against Edward's shoulder, "So close Edward…please don't…ugh!!" She groaned when he bit into her neck hard and she knew that he was changing her.

He thrust once more and she reached her sweet release and she knew he came with…

Bella shook her head trying to get rid of the images and the feel of his hands on her body. Tears falling freshly down her cheeks.

__

Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie  


Bella felt the pangs of hunger but ignored them as she continued to write. This was what she had been doing for 3 days now never leaving her apartment as she wrote. It was dusk before she finished.

_I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be OK  
I don't believe how you've thrown me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine_

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie  


She left the book on the Cullen's doorstep before she left to go home. She knew that by the time they got it, it would be too late. She went back to her apartment to get the gas can and her lighter.

_  
Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie_

"Breaking news, a fire has broken out on the 5th floor of the Cambridge apartments. Police have found the remains of the occupant of the apartment who has been identified as Isabella Swan. She was 21 years old and appears to have been asleep when her lit cigarette fell from her hand and caused the fire. The fire department was able to contain the fire before it could spread to the other apartments. From the scene this is Angela Weber (let me know if the last name is wrong) back to you Jessica."

The remote fell to the floor as Edward watched the news report. He didn't even hear the rest of the family talking to him as he stared at the picture of Bella on the television. He fell to his knees and felt a hole rip through his heart.

**And that's the end folks. Let me know what you think!**


	2. What Happens Next

**Okay by popular request….or at least popular enough for me. Here is Edwards point of view on what happened before, during, and after, the story Skin.**

'How could she have done this? Why did she do this?' Edwards thoughts raced around what he just saw on the TV.

"Edward. Edward." He barely registered that someone was talking to him as he felt this huge chasm opening in his heart.

*slap*

"Snap out of it damn it!" Alice yelled her hand spun around her.

Edward looked up at her, his pain and suffering evident in his eyes. Alice stared down at him with fury blazing in her golden eyes.

"You did this Edward! You left her and you knew what would happen when you did!"

"But I…"

"DON'T!" She screamed, closing her eyes as she visibly shook with rage. "You don't get to play the victim here Edward. You lost that right when you chose this."

Edward looked at her and his rage started to flare, he got off his knees and stood in front of her.

"What about you Alice? You and your ability to see the future didn't you see this happening? That is what I was banking on! I was trusting that you would see it if she decided to do anything stupid!"

Alice went to hit him again but he caught her wrist, grabbing her neck and moved her back slamming her into a pillar in the living room. Jasper tried to launch himself at Edward but Emmett caught him as Alice said.

"Jasper don't. He wont do anymore than this."

Edward leaned close and whispered, "Do you really believe that?"

'No' is the thought he got back but verbally she said, "Yes."

Edward leaned in close snarling at her, feeling Jasper's rage coming off him in waves but not caring. He was right next to her ear and whispered low enough for no one but her to hear, "I'd kill u here and now if I could bear to do it."

"I know," was the only response he got before she slammed her knee up into his groin, twisting out of his grip before his fist clenched.

Edward hit the floor with a groan, gasping for air as he lie in the fetal position, thinking of what he had just said to Alice.

'I know you didn't mean it Edward. You're just upset is all.' Alice thought from where she stood next to Jasper.

He looked up at her and couldn't help the sobs that began ripping from his throat. He bowed his head and just sobbed and screamed for his lost love. Alice tried to get close to him but he snarled at her every time she tried.

Edward finally composed himself enough to be angry and disgusted again. Slamming his fists into the floor, leaving holes in their stead, he got up and sprinted toward the door.

'It wasn't you're fault Edward. I just said that because I was angry.' Alice thought, and Edward assumed she saw the out come of his new plan.

"You're wrong Alice." He whispered as he ran, "it was all my fault."

"Hey where is he going?" Carlisle asked coming from upstairs, Bella's book in his hand.

"Where do you think?" Alice replied quietly, watching her brothers future unfold before her eyes.

"NO! He can't do that!" Carlisle yelled, quickly going after Edward.

The rest of the family paused for a split second before following after him.

"What are you talking about Carlisle?" Emmett asked, from 50 feet behind him.

"Bella left a message in her book for him! He, of course, didn't read it all the way through!" Carlisle yelled, his voice giving away his distress.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, her mind racing through any possible cinereous of what Carlisle might mean.

"I mean she's alive!"

Every one stopped in their tracks, and thought the same thing. 'Bella's alive?'

They quickly got over their shock and continued after the head of the convent.

"How is she alive?" Esme asked, her hope and relief evident in her voice.

"I'll explain when we find Edward." Carlisle said, following Edwards scent as best he could.

*~*Edward~*~

"I need one ticket to Italy please." Edward said, fighting to keep his voice calm.

The flight booker (I don't know what they're called) looked at him with wonderment and a puzzled expression. Edward hadn't really paid attention to what was around him as he had ran, so his hair and clothing had leaves and bits of stick in them.

"Here you are sir, your flight will leave in about 2 hours." She said handing over his ticket.

'Bella……not. Alive….' Edward was getting annoyed with Carlisle since his thoughts weren't coming through clearly because he was so far ahead.

*An hour later*

Carlisle and the family burst through the doors of the airport, and they all turned to Alice as she tried to find which terminal Edward was in. She didn't even say it out loud and just started running toward the opposite side of airport. The family followed trying to run as human like as possible.

~Edward~

I walk toward the terminal when a voice screams in my head, 'SHE'S NOT DEAD!!'

I pause a moment before continuing forward. I know in my heart that she's dead, I can't feel her anymore and I always could no matter how far apart we were. She's gone.

~Alice~

'SHE'S NOT DEAD!!' I scream in my head as soon as I see him.

He pauses a moment then just keeps going. I almost scream in frustration at seeing him keep going. I shove my way through the crowd not caring how rude I'm being. He walks through the gate and I scream "EDWARD!"

~Edward~

I hear what sounds like Alice's voice and I pause. I actually turn and scan the crowd and see that there are some people that are being shoved to the side. I can't help the small smile that forms on my lips as I turn then continue forward. Suddenly I feel a death grip on my arm.

"She's not dead, Edward." Alice says her voice strained from shoving her way through the crowd.

I look down at her and I let my disbelief show on my face as she pulls me back toward the family. I look up and see Carlisle looking at me holding the book that was left on our door step.

"What are you talking about? I know she is, I can't feel her anymore." I say looking at them. "I was always able to feel her when we were apart and now I can't."

"There is a reason for that, just read the last page of the book Edward and you'll understand." Carlisle said handing the book over to him.

Edward opened the book and read.

"Edward,

If you are reading this then it means that I was found. I have been running since you left me and I have so far been able to keep away from them so far, but I'm tired of running. I have found a way to cut myself off from you so that even you will believe me to be dead and I am so sorry about it, and hope you read this before you did anything drastic.

I'm sure you're wondering who it is I am running from. Well it is the Voultry. Ever since they have found out that I have been changed and that we are apart, they have been trying to get me to join them. I thought that they would take no for an answer but they haven't. I had been imprisoned for about two months by them as they tortured me trying to get me to join. I remained strong for you my love. I knew that you would never forgive me if I allowed myself to be taken over by them.

I am sincerely sorry that I had to fake my death in order to get them away from me but it was the only thing I could think of. Just please, please read this honey and don't do anything too rash. You know where I will be if you ever want to see me again.

With all my love,

Bella."

Edward sat right in the middle of the floor unable to believe what he just read.

"How can this be?" He asked, finally lifting his head to look at Carlisle.

"I believe she explained it quite plainly Edward. She needed a way to escape from them and she found it. It just happened to be a way that would make even you believe that she was gone. Don't be upset with her Edward, she was looking out for herself for once." Carlisle said, pulling Edward up from where he sat on the floor.

Edward stood, wishing tears could actually fall from his eyes.

"I have to go see her." He said, going back to the ticket counter.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked, following behind Edward.

"I can't tell you." Edward said as he stepped up to the counter.

"I'll find out any way and you know it." Alice stated as she folded her arms across her chest.

Edward turned to look at her, ignoring the woman at the counter.

"That might be Alice but I don't really want to tell you right now." He said, then turned back to the counter girl.

Alice looked at the back of his head with complete scorn, but knew he wouldn't change his mind.

"You can stop looking at me like that Alice." Edward said not even turning around to look at her.

"I am just not happy with you at the moment, but I'll get over it I'm sure." Alice said, walking to Jasper letting him pull her close.

Edward chuckled, "I know Alice."

~*~Fast Forward~*~

*Edward*

As soon as I got off the plane I ran to our place. The one spot where he and Bella had made most of their first memories as a married couple. He got to the beach, and saw her sitting there, the sunlight making her skin sparkle. Her toes were wiggling in the sand as she let the sun light play off her skin and hair. Edward couldn't help but gasp, which made her turn. Bella stood and walked to him, her pale body glittering in the light.

She got to him and stopped, "Hey."

"Hi." He said looking deep into her eyes.

She leaned up and kissed him gently. When she tried to pull away, Edward pulled her back to him, kissing her passionately. Bella put her hands on his chest and pushed away.

"Why did you leave?"

"Because I thought I was protecting you."

"That's a lousy excuse Edward."

"I know."

"To think that I still love you."

"I love you too."

Edward pulled her close again just wrapping his arms around her.

"Please don't leave me again."

"I wont."

**And that's the End! I know its very corny but I ran out of ideas about how to end this. So please don't hate me and review this. If you feel the need to flame me then go for it. Just please be a little nice. Adios!**


	3. Authors Note

**Okay all that's all for this story. If anyone has any questions about the way things went down just email me or review the story. I'll be happy to answer them and I hope you guys enjoy the way things went.**


End file.
